


Meteor Shower

by BananaSins



Series: Collection of Mu-S.I.C. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Songfic, in which the author is bad at words so she write this one instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "For now, the luminous sky, the glittering meteor shower… They were her downpour of tears."





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> As I added in the tags, yes, I'm bad at words. I'm bad at expressing my ideas. I still live on the day and age where no one wants to hear my piece of mind.
> 
> Anyway, something wholesome from me.

_The countless, innumerable myths of the stars_  
_In the Big Dipper's sky, stories are raining down_  
_We'll continue searching in this darkness_  
_Shining, shining_  
_While reaching out to it_

_Meteor Shower - ARGONAVIS_

* * *

The winter sky was enveloped into a dark twilight. Its scenery a mesmerizing sight for Elke. Her footsteps crunched the snow beneath her soles as she heads to her destination. At the end of the deserted path would be a town that would embrace her with warmth. As she looked up, she saw the stars shine from the horizon. 

She exhaled through her nose as she continued to walk towards her destination. The constellations sparkled in the dark sky. It was as if they were waiting for the long night.

She was, too. She was waiting to see him again.

Her hand reached up, tracing a pattern with her frozen fingertips.

Unlike the stars huddled together, she was walking alone, counting the stars above.

* * *

She placed her palm against the cool glass window, letting the cold settle onto her skin. Her eyes landed on the horizon, watching the Pleiades twinkle from the blanket of darkness. She finally found them, and it added a sliver of happiness in her chest.

Elke kept gazing at the stars in silence.

As time flew with time, she took a step back and heaved out a long, deep breath. Before she knew it, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, overflowed with the emotions she’d bottled up inside.

Loneliness loomed over her, and she could do nothing but shed more tears.

* * *

Even if she was weeping, the flow of time couldn’t be stopped. Today kept going towards tomorrow. Wiping her face with a towel, Elke retreated away from the faucet. She saw her reflection in the mirror--eyes puffy from grieving.

Even so, she had to continue on. 

_ So yes, we'll have to cross over too. _

Elke recalled his words. His voice that melted her worries away… Her eyes fluttered closed, remembering the exact moment. He pointed his fingers towards the horizon--their next destination, her home. Just a few more days, and she would be back home.

The place where she was now.

* * *

Thousands and thousands of stars were raining down on her view. Inside the horse carriage, Elke stared at the night sky. From how they headed back home, it looked like the night sky was painting a meteor shower, like a downpour…

She extended her hand up in the air, reaching out to the shining stars. When she clenched her fists, so did the fresh tears welled-up from her eyes. If she could grasp it, it would keep illuminating in her heart.

For now, the luminous sky, the glittering meteor shower… They were her downpour of tears.

She wondered if Kagerou loved the stars as well?

* * *

_ Someday we'll meet again. _

It was what she spoke to him when he was ready to leave. His job was done--she was escorted back to her home safely. Elke decided to glance down instead of staring on his face any longer--his face was so dazzling, the moment she laid her eyes on his again, she would feel like she was reborn.

Elke wondered if it was okay to continue running like this? To continue clinging on that hope that someday, she would see him again?

It wasn’t a promise, but for her, she would take it as one.

The feelings she had for him was no ordinary crush, after all. It was what drove her to be someone better than she was now.

* * *

Time went round and round as it continued to circulate back to the starting hour. When tomorrow starts, it wouldn’t look back at today. 

That was why she was determined to overcome her weakness. Gripping the hilt of her weapon tightly around her fist, she quickly drew her sword and slashed it at air. Elke couldn’t let Kagerou know she’d given up on him too, not after they reunited and reconciled... 

Swinging her blade on open field, she closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

She would overcome herself.

* * *

Stories were raining down in the Big Dipper’s sky. Countless, innumerable myths of the stars shone from the darkness above. It was a silly idea to just talk to him about the stars, but here he was, sitting right next to her. He was giving her his undivided attention while she gazed at the night sky, hands outstretched at the glimmering stars.

She would reach it, she spoke to him, but her gaze never wavered at the constellations. Elke heard him hum, but she spoke no more.

She couldn’t tell him yet. He would find it silly, or just a childish crush.

* * *

She rose from the ground. No matter how many times she close her eyes, she couldn’t fall asleep. With a sigh, she listened to her surroundings, searching for the whispers around the world. The comforting noise of nature urged her to sing softly, as to not disturb his companion sleeping nearby.

When she was done singing her feelings out, she glanced back at him, observing his face aligned towards the sea of stars. Elke wondered if someday, the song she sings at sleepless nights would reach him one day?

A thought came in her mind--who was he looking up at the sky?

The idea alone added weight inside her chest, further adding to the fact that the wish she wanted to come true was something impossible to reach.

* * *

The meteor shower were painting the pulse of a light in the blanket of darkness. Thousands and thousands of stars were pouring down in her field of view. Just watching the constellations sparkle and shine added a fuel inside her chest, as if it would continue burning her heart, continue shining brightly as she pursued to reach out her dream.

And tonight, Elke would finally grasp the stars.

_ I’d something to say to you, and please… Don’t mistake this as mere infatuation. _

She’d caught his attention now--the flicker of his eyes and the sudden rigidness of his posture were indications that she caught him off-guard.

_ If this was merely puppy love, the time we spent apart from each other should already dispel these longing I have for you. _

_ And yet... _

* * *

No matter what kind of night it was, they would always be shining.

The faraway, hazy future… No matter how bleak today was…

They would overcome it. Yes, they would succeed together.

Closing her eyes, Elke flung herself towards him, her fingers clutching on the fabric of his suit. He was surprised, but Kagerou welcomed the sudden affection with an embrace of his own. He had no idea what was running inside her mind now, but one thing mattered to him: her heart was shining like the stars above.


End file.
